Hasune Miku's Newest Single: Crying More
by LittleBigCheese
Summary: A bit of a tearjerker, also includes spicy lemony goodness. Not good at summaries, just prepare yourselves... for CRYING MORE...


**Hatsune Miku's Magnum Opus:**

 **Crying More**

 **A Symphony in 3 Movements**

 _Starring Rin and Luka_

*AUTHOR'S NOTE: MAJOR SPOILERS, CONTAINS EROTIC CITRUS MATERIAL, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, IF YOU SUPPORT GAMERGATE YOU SHOULD BOYCOTT THIS STORY*

*AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DIDN'T EVEN SAY THAT YOU IDIOT*

Rin and Lukka were fondling each others nipples in Hatsune Miku's kitchen. Lukky Star suckled Ren's rock hard areola. "Oh, AH WHAT THE FUCK!" Ren moaned seductively.

Lukky looked up, with a puppy's eyes. "A-a-a-are you alright, my poor Rindu Minjindu!?"

"No, I'm okay, my Lukky Star, dear!" Lin said, but her eyes welled up. After a moment, when time seemed frozen in place, Lin sobbed, "How did this all happen anyway? Oh, how long ago I thought you would save me…"

Lukas bitch slapped the underage blond (AUTHOR'S NOTE: SHE'S 18 I SWEAR OFFICER). "Have I not loved you with all my heart!? …Are you not entertained!? Is this not why you are here!1!?"

Ring looked longlingly into Lugga's hawai eyes. Lick's face was super cheebee and 7331. She was wearing dark, gritty launjeray that revealed all her cuts and Mel Gibson quotes (AUTHOR'S NOTE: WHY DO MEN THINK THEY CAN JUSTIFY GAMERGATE). Ayn Rin wore a skin-tight leather suit that hid her scars (AUTHOR'S NOTE: YOU WOUDN'T UNDERSTAND, DAD, GET OUT OF MY ROOM) ad made her look like zero suit Seamus.

"It's not you… It's me… I didn't expect to be… crying more…"

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: TITLE REFERENCE, #EXPOSED)

Picture, if you will, a young couple. Very young, in fact; combined age is 28. (AUTHOR'S NOTE: I SWEAR OFFICER I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS THREE) The girl is Rin, but you can just call her… Squidward. The boy is Len, and from the look on his face, one may discern that he's pretty pissed off.

"But Ren, when do I get to tend them rabbits?" Lin said.

Rin gave a sympathetic smile. "At the end of the month, Linnie, when we get our 200 dollars-"

Lense punched Renmue in the side. Blood gushed out of her mouth.

Lensecrafter sulked. He grunted, "Now George… Guys like us, they ain't got nobody."

Rihana began crying more. "No… NO PLEASE!"

Lenk continued, not FaZed by Rita's complaining. "They got nobody to care about 'em. But us, we've got each other…"

LAN-Network paused, smiling widely at Download RAM. Facebook told him she saw his message. Now, she had to reply!

"Let's buy a ranch, George. An' we'll live a' the fat a' the lan'… We'll have sheep… and cows… and chickens…" Lennie's dong expanded suddenly, smacking RinTin into submission. "AND WE'LL HAVE SOME RABBITS, GEORGE! WE'LL GROW SOME ALFALFA … AND I'LL GIVE THE ALFALFA TO THE RABBITS… AND WE GET TO TEND THE RABBITS!-"

Suddenly, in the darkness from the shadows it seems, a bullet shattered the nearby window. Just barely waking up, Rindy Marsh saw the face of… Hatsune Biko!11!1!one!one!169!

Back to the present – Loki is consoling Rin Paul, slowly petting her back.

"Don't worry, Rin, it's gonna be okay," Luca moaned passionately as she backed up slowly and dropped her panties.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Rum squeed, checking herself. "SQUIDWARD!" Flikky's clit had become so ice hard, it almost looked like a penis! (AUTHOR'S NOTE: NO BAD REVIEWS, YOU PREPS, SUBSCRIBE TO BIG CHEESE VG)

Ron instinctively bent ogre, exposing her soaking wet vegeta. She took Luke's shlong log and stuffed it in her mouth. Lock loved the feeling of the cool spit on her donkey dong. She began moaning, crying for more.

Clacka cried, "Oh, oh! I must… EXPAND!"

With this, her dong expanded further. Within 200 miliseconds, it expanded through Rong's throat, past her stomach, through her small intestines, and out her ass. A mound of shit was flung out onto the floor due to Luka's forceful thrusting.

Luka's eyes widened, which was weird considering she's Asian. She screamed, "I'M CUMMING… HAHA IM NATE!"

With this, one trillion lone sperms shout out of the giant clitoris inside Rein's anal passage. The shit on the floor was covered in juicy, white schlong sauce. Luka slowly retracted her granny tranny. After several minutes of puking up blood, Run looked at her, amazed.

"Wow!" Ren exclaimed. She winked, and went off to bake a cake because fuck it.

"Luka?" Grim asked.

"u wot m8?" Luka sexily but definitely not objectifyingily replied.

"Could you get the eggs for me?" Ricky cooed while she lugged some flour out of a cabinet.

Luka's hair suddenly fell out. A goatee expanded form her face. A neckbearded angel came down from heaven and tiped a fedora onto her head.

"…I… am… ETERNAL…" the king of /r9k/ declared, and with that he was gone.

Lucas stared deeply into Radical's eyes. "YOU'RE GOD DAMN RIGHT," she proclaimed as she went over to the fridge. "On another note," she continued, "how's Len doing?"

After Miku 420 quickscoped Leroy Jenkins, he was left in a coma. Luka used the opportunity to have surprise buttsecks with Iran-Contra, but kept Leo in their care to leech $200 a month from the welfare system.

"Oh, you know, being a bitch, as usual," Raggedy Ann intoned.

Suddenly, a hand came from behind the fridge and choked Looker. Iraq saw that Lennie's chair was empty! She ran ogre to Shankar and freed her from the MLG top tier choke hold. Someone stepped out form behind the fridge. It was… Land!

He had a crazed look in his eyes. "Rinkle Stiltskin," he croaked, "I need you to love me. I can see you don't now, because Lunchable has made an ice storm out of your heart. So prepare to die mothafucka!"

He lunged at her, but she grabbed a knife from the counter and slit Ho Chi Linh's throat. His body hit the floor.

Suddenly, Rob smelled something burning. "Wait," she said, "this isn't water. This is… GAS!"

Her oven exploded, sending chicken tendies free falling across the room. Rin van Winkle had a brief flashback to Vietnam. "The horror," she groaned. "The horror!" Before too long, though, the incomprehensible crying of Labba the Hutt snapped Rich back into reality.

She ran over to the fire shrekstinguisher, which sat next to the window between the menorah and the crucified Christian newborn. She then galloped back to the burning oven, hoping to save the remaining chicken tendies and dank rare pepes. However, Ramesses II forgot the massive pile of shit and cum on the floor, which was now covered in eggs since Nigga dropped them.

As Shaquille O'Rin approached the hazard, she had a vision. She saw the hands of an Australian male. He was rubbing his fingers in the shit, sperm, and egg soufflé. "Shhhhhhh…" he said. He pulled a picture of Sid the Sloth from the filth. Another voice came into her head. "This is when shit goes too far," it said menacingy. "I'm here to expose that fat fuck, e-begging piece of shit Review Tech USA!"

The Australian fingers made a disapproving gesture. "Of course," Rin thought. "The voices are egging me on-"

The hand picked up an egg upon the recitation of the sacred food item, and slammed it on top of Sid. The sloth began crying. Or, should I say… crying more…

Rage returned to Earth when her head hit the floor like she had been kicked into the sun. The fire extinguisher left her grip…

Rukka Rukka Ali looked up, briefly regaining her conscious Ness. "W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-WHO CHANGED MY HALO CONTROLS!"Her expression froze as she saw the red schlong shaped object coming toward her.

It smacked into her skull harder than Ike Turner smacked his wife. (AUTHOR'S NOTE: IT'S NOT OFFENSIVE BECAUSE MY DAD HITS MEthis is the author's dad, she's lying, does anyone know a therapist please god helpDONT TOUCH MY LAPTOP AGAIN DAD OR ILL TELL MOM YOU RAPED ME) Blood and ketchup squirted out of Mothalukka's big, fat, ugly head. It deflated like a brain-matter-filled water balloon.

"DO NOT WANT!" Erwin cried. She just killed her only friend… her lover… her schlong log…

A cleat-wearing foot smashed into her mouth. She looked into Lennie's dead, super emo eyes. The foot lifted slightly.

"No…" she stuttered hoplessly. "No… NO PLEASE!"

Lumber looked back. He puled out Carlson's pistol and pointed it at her ugly pig face. He sighed orgasmically.

"Cry more, bitch nigga."

THE EDN


End file.
